


Day 1: Witch

by logicappericationblog (Pumpkins2000)



Series: October Writing [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Witch Hunters, Witch Hunts, Witches, based on historical witch hunts, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/logicappericationblog
Series: October Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639765
Kudos: 2





	Day 1: Witch

“Where’s your wicked devil worshipping twin brother? Where’s that half snake beast you call a brother, or that little tailor that never leaves the house. I KNOW he’s in there! I KNOW THEY’RE ALL DEVIL WORSHIPPING WITCHES!” The shouts of the Captain of Guards and Witch hunter at the door of the homestead could be heard from the edge of the Sanders farm. Logan began to run back home, it was evident that the rumours that young little Sally Reddings was possessed were true. Or as true as they can be when magic or the witches didn’t exist. 

“I don’t have _any_ devil worshipping brothers, you-”

“Witch Hunter Hughs! How can we help you today?” Logan cried while running up the walk, cutting Roman off from the very least earning a day in the stockes. Reaching the door Logan got between Roman and Witch hunter Hughs. Quickly handing off his basket of groceries to Patton through the door, and silently pushing the fuming Roman into the house.

“Make sure they’re okay and safe.” he whispered quietly when he finally got his hotheaded brother past the threshold. “Do you have any proof that my brothers are ‘Devil worshipping witches’ or are you just finally giving into the nonsense rumours the towns people like whisper. Need I remind you that they’ve been cleared in every single witch trial that has happened.” 

“Of course I have proof! Those freaks are devil worshippers, and they’ve cursed and caused the possession of Sally Redding. I have eyewitnesses who’ve seen that twin curse the child yesterday morning, that beast obviously has the mark of the Devil of his face and that little tailor has been seen near the fae circles.” The Witch hunter poked at Logans chest defiantly, thinking that he’s finally caught ‘those Sanders witches’ in the act. 

“Witch hunter Hughs, I can’t think of a single day where someone isn’t ‘cursing’ that child for her antics. I don’t know of any ‘Beast’ that lives here, but if you’re talking about Dee’s skin condition that has been medically proven to have nothing to do with magic and that ‘evidence’ has been dismissed in the last two trials, these ‘fae circles’ are near to where we’ve planted the red berry bushes that Virgil gets his dyes from, and again that ‘evidence’ has been dismissed from the last _Six_ witch trials. Now if you happen to come across any actual evidence we’ll be happy to prove you wrong in court, _again_.” Logan slammed the door in the foolish Witch Hunters face. 

Groaning and stomping into the small kitchen, Logan watching through the even smaller kitchen window as the Witch hunter stormed away slowly from the farm. “He’s gone!” Logan shouted as he finally saw him go behind the horizon and tightly shutting the curtains. 

“Finally! He was knocking on the door and shouting for hours as soon as you left, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Patton sighed as he opened the door to Virgil’s sewing room, ushering out their hiding brothers.  “I was Witching he would leave for hours!” 


End file.
